Loving Rivalry
by kidoairaku
Summary: Kag and Sess meet as talented musical competitors. Their relationship develops into a like-like relationship. One day, tragedy befalls Kagome, and she forgets most of Sess. Their relationship crashes back to zero...can he just forget her? S/K *Chap. Two*
1. Chapter One

A/N:  I am very stupid, I know, for starting another fic.  Ideas, dumb ideas, blame them, not me!  ^_~  Anyhow, this is a new story I'll start.  It's very rough, I know, but please just try it.  Just to let you know, I'm musically talented, I think, and so, this story will center around music and of course, my most favorite couple in the world.

**Disclaimer**:  Sesshoumaru-sama, the great lord and my alternate god, does not belong to anyone but the great Takahashi-sama.

**Summary**:  Kagome is a girl, twelve years of age, who is musically talented.  Her mother's best friend's son is Sesshoumaru, fourteen, and also musically talented.  What do the fates want to do to them?  Sess/Kag

**Rating**:  PG-13 for language and things to come?  (very unsure)

**Genre**:  Romance/Drama

**Author**: Dark Star of An Inuyasha High School Fic  ^_~

**Title**:  Loving Rivalry (subject to change)

Loving Rivalry 

Chapter One

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called, looking herself over in her full-length mirror.

"Yes?" her daughter answered, walking into her mother's room while brushing out her silky black hair.

"It's time to go!" her mother rushed, brushing past Kagome as she quickly descended the stairs.

"Okay," said her daughter calmly, throwing the brush onto the bed as exited the room.

Today was the day of the music contest, a day long awaited by Ms. Higurashi Hanako, a day silently dreaded by Kagome.  Yes, she had practiced hard, but her voice still was rusty, she thought, and she had not yet met the accompanist.  Her mother had told her that her best friend's son played the piano splendidly and that she would have nothing to worry about.  Still, she fretted over everything.  She was self-assured that she would do horribly.  Her voice, to her, was ugly and hideous.  In fact, she didn't want to take voice lessons, but her mother insisted.  'It will make you a refined young lady!' she had said.  Sighing, Kagome quickly descended the steps after her mother, trying to straighten out her sleeveless black dress.  _I look like I'm going to a funeral._  Humorously, she looked down at her outfit.  She was basically clad in all black except for her pale arms, one of which adorned a watch and silver chain bracelet.  A silver chain necklace rested on her collar, a single light blue sapphire hanging from the center, sparkling like her blue-gray eyes.  Slipping on her strapping black heels, she followed her mother out the door and into the car.

Soon, they were off, Kagome's mother chattering absently about how great she looked and how pleased she'll be to finally meet Sesshoumaru.  _So that's his name, huh?_  Kagome pondered about the boy she had only heard simple pieces of information about.  Truthfully, she had known **about** him for three or four years.  It was only this year, when the Hamada family had moved to Tokyo again, that she would actually meet this fabled son of Hamada Miyako, her mother's best friend.  Kagome was amazed that the two women could remain best friends even when living for so long so far.

"I really think you'll like him, Kagome," Hanako said, eyes twinkling.  "I've heard from a couple people that he's **beautiful**."

Kagome started a bit at her mother's comment.  "Beautiful?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, "Isn't beautiful used to describe a girl?"

"It's only what I heard, dear," her mother replied, glancing at her from the driver's seat.

Then, Ms. Higurashi smiled.  "I'm sure you'll like him fine," she said warmly, pausing slightly, "Although I have heard that he's quite…calm."

"So?  What's wrong with being calm?" Kagome asked, curious as to what this boy was like.

"You'll see," said Hanako uncertainly, turning into a parking lot.

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief, some of her nervousness having gone away during the brief car ride.  Perhaps she WOULD do well?  Kagome stepped out of the car, swinging the door shut behind her.

"Hanako!" she heard someone call.

Kagome swiveled in the direction of the voice, as did her mother, and her vision was greeted by a tall woman striding gracefully towards them.  _Wow…_  The woman was absolutely gorgeous.  Black hair fell to her shoulders, cascading just below them and brilliant green eyes laughed with a never-ending mirth.  Her lips were upturned in a friendly smile as she approached Hanako and Kagome.  Hearing her mother gasp, she turned towards her, a questioning look on her face.  The two women hugged and laughed cheerfully, chattering amiably about anything and everything.  _She must be Hamada Miyako._  Kagome's mother stopped talking as she glanced over at Kagome.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, walking over to her daughter, "Miyako!  This is my daughter Kagome."

"Wow," said Miyako, walking over to her, "She really has grown the last I saw her!"

Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes.  _Adults._

"And what of your son?" Hanako asked curiously, her eyes sparkling, "Sesshoumaru, was it?"

"Yes," Miyako answered, smiling widely, "He'll be along shortly."  She glanced up behind Kagome.  "In fact, here he is now."

Kagome knew better than to turn around so eagerly, but she did.  Her jaw almost dropped to the ground.  _Mom was right.  He **is** gorgeous._  A tall figure was striding gracefully towards them.  _He looks a lot like his mom._  Kagome thought, recalling both their tall build and graceful stride.  This boy, however, had long, flowing, silvery-white hair instead of black.  Though it was quite unnatural, it really did suit him.  Nothing would go better with his bright golden eyes, dulled slightly with a look of boredom.  The boy seemed in a class all his own, like he was above humans.  Kagome shook her head softly, shaking away the prejudiced thoughts.  _It's true, though, probably.  The way he carries himself says it all._

"Hanako and Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru," Miyako said warmly, gesturing towards her son, who now stood beside Kagome.  "Sesshoumaru, this is Hanako and Kagome."

Both the females bowed to him, and he bowed in return.  "Nice to meet you," he said curtly, his long silver hair falling over his shoulder.

_Yup,_ Kagome thought sarcastically, _he's a snob._  With that in mind, she remained silent as they all strolled toward the building, where the judging and performance would take place.  _I just hope he's a good pianist, like everyone says…_

A/N:  First chapter done!  Suggestions are, as always with me, welcome.  There'll be no changing of the pairing, sorry to say to Inu/Kag fans.  I'm not a big fan of Inu/Kag, and to add to that, I only have one Inu/Kag written out of my five, now six, stories.  And even that one has a sad ending.  So!  The pairing will be Sess/Kag.  The relationship development particularly needs suggestions.  Kendo and archery MAY be incorporated sometime…Tell me what you think!  Everyone's thoughts are appreciated!  ^_^  Thanks for reading!  Watch for the next chapter!

P.S.  Anyone need an editor?  I'd be happy to help!  E-mail me or tell me in your review!  ^_~


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Summary:     **Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet as talented musical competitors. Their relationship develops into a like-like relationship. One day, tragedy befalls Kagome, making her forget most of Sesshoumaru. Their relationship crashes back to zero...can he just forget her? S/K

**Rating:**         PG-13: for possible language and just in case

**Genre:**          Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Wow, I haven't touched this story in **ages**…^^;  And for those who have been waiting ever so patiently, I apologize.  To those who care not a bit, too bad for you!  HAHA!  No, but I understand **some** are looking for certain updates, and I'd be happy to give them to you in due time, but for now, alphabetical order is my thing.  ^_^  And this story happens to be right after "Heavenly Affairs".  Worry not, I'll update Merged Souls right after (I think)!  I've changed the summary to suit a more…attractive…output?  ^^;  I dunno.  ^^;  Okay, well, onto the story…

L o v i n g  R i v a l r y Chapter Two 

November 2002

I could already tell I was going to have a hard time with this guy.  He seemed to answer every question that came his way with a don't-ever-talk-to-me-again, an I'm-better-than-you-are, or a do-you-think-I-care look.  Either that, or it would be a curt nod or blank stare that would eventually ward to off with his amazing capability to hold a murderous glare for more than fifteen seconds.  And if you didn't run off, he would bluntly ignore you.  Jeez!  It seemed like the guy had some sort of  mind-reading capability or…or…something that would **pierce** through you when he looked your way.  AND THIS GUY WAS MY ACCOMPANIST?!  I really couldn't believe my bad luck.  That is, until we got to the practice room…

          "Did your mom drag you into this?" I asked conversationally, removing my jacket.

          There it was, the blank stare for at least five seconds before 'his highness' decided to grace me with his oh-so-royal answer.  "No."

          _Wow, he even has a nice voice.  _"No?" I arched an eyebrow.

          "I came willingly after being asked once," said he, the Great One.

          _Even a limited sense of humor._  Smiling amiably, I gestured toward the sleek black grand piano in the center of the room, which was fairly large considering it was only a practice room.  "Shall we give it a try?"

Not answering, he made his way (gracefully) to the piano and tapped out a few keys before sitting down at the bench.  He looked at me blankly.  _He didn't bring his music, huh?  He must be pretty damn good._

          "Let's start from the beginning, then.  Okay with you?" I suggested.  Thank God our parents were outside.

As soon as his slender fingers touched the keys, I was amazed by the sheer grace and fluency of his movements and music.  He **was** good…better than I had ever imagined.  _I wonder if he practices a lot?_  It would only seem logical for one so perfect to be a natural, therefore not needing much practice at all.  But then again, I could always be wrong, and it seemed that I always was.  Hearing the arpeggio that trickled softly as my cue, I made a silent wish to the Fates that I would not mess up and seem so utterly mal-practiced to my accompanist.  I would've been absolutely horrified had I made a mistake in my singing.  Taking a deep, quiet breath, I started in with a soft, yet projecting, voice.

Closing my eyes, I sang on, paying scant attention to anything around me.  Everything except the lilt of the piano and my own voice dissipated into nothingness as my focus wavered between the serene silence of it all and the words of the song.  Before I had realized it, the song was finished as was I, and Sesshoumaru was staring at me questioningly.

          Blushing slightly, I closed my mouth before mumbling, "How'd I do?  I wasn't really paying attention."  _After all, focus on only the music or nothing at all.  If you let your mind stay, you'll screw up._

          "Well enough," he answered curtly.

          "Meaning I need improvement?" I bit back scornfully.

          Sending me an effortless glare he answered, "There is **always** room for improvement.  Perfection does not exist."

          _Wise for someone so young…_  "And what, pray tell, do you think I need improvement on?"

          "Expression."

          _I hadn't thought about that…I guess that **would** be a problem with my eyes closed, now wouldn't it?_  "Do you have any suggestions?"

          "It is a sad song, is it not?" he said monotonously, "A sad, perhaps wistful, expression would be cause for effect."

          _Damn.  He says it so professionally, like I'm dumb or something._  I couldn't help but shoot a chaste, disdainful glare at him before continuing.  "The beginning again, please."

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru held the door open for me as we left the performance room.  Hell, the guy almost had to **push** me out the door, I was so frozen with anxiety.  Needless to say, his performance was flawless, what I heard of it anyways, but I wasn't so sure about mine.  _Then again, I'm never sure about anything?  So what the hell._  I went to stand next to my mother against the wall as we awaited the judges to produce the results.  _WHAT TAKES THEM SO LONG?!_  Glancing over at the other wall, where Miyako was, Sesshoumaru stood calmly, coat draped over one arm as he, with his usual cool façade, stared at the doors to the room from whence we had come.  _This guy is just **too** funny._

          "How'd you do?" Mother-dear asked.

          "Fine," I answered, like every other answer I had given going to contests.

          "Good!" she exclaimed, smiling.  "As long as you tried your best!"

          _And got a perfect score!  Really, who does she think she's kidding?_  I nodded silently.

The wooden door next to us opened suddenly, and one of the judges walked out.  A nameplate titled, "Hello!  My name's Yuki," was pinned onto her sweater.  Smiling warmly, she handed the rubric to me.

          "We all really enjoyed your performance.  You've got a beautiful voice and a wonderful accompanist!  You can go out to the front, there," she said, pointing to a desk down the hall, "to sign out and record your score.  Thank you!"

With that, she disappeared back into the room, and another person was called up.  Blinking, I turned the sheet so I could read it.  Fives were circled all down the columns, and at the bottom, the score read 50/50.  _Wow…perfect…_  Looking up to Sesshoumaru, I flashed him a rare smile.  _I guess some things are more perfect than others in this world, Sesshoumaru._

**A/N:                **Hey all!  I understand the chapter was short, but I was unsure where to end it.  And for that matter, what to actually **do** at the end.  But this, for me, seemed like the perfect place to end.  In the next chapter, I might fast-forward in time a bit…I'm not quite so sure.  I think I wrote myself into a corner.  ^^;  Sorry!

**Review Responses:**

**Moonwind-**Do not fear!  ^_^  _Sesshoumaru_ will be updated in due time, as will all my others.  ^^;  I'll probably have to copy that phrase a couple times.  ^^;

**eternal_dolphin**-Bored with Inu/Kag?  ^____^  That's what I like to hear!!!  Sess/Kag forever!!!  XD

**chibi kawaii inu-**Fast enough for you?

**vernal equinox-**Glad ta hear it!  ^_^

**Ash-**Yes, their age will (eventually) change…depending on what I want to do with this…^^;  I kinda wrote it on the spur of the moment if yano what I mean…but…Sesshoumaru…well, I'm not really sure.  I'll have to straighten out my thoughts on this one, first.  ^_^

**Kitty-**Thanks!  I'll try!

**bReAkAh GuRl-**Definitely glad you do!  ^_____^  I was worried about how much people would take to it…

**Ichigo-**Sess/Kag?  Yes!  You can count on me to write them!!!  *holds finger up in the air*  YES!

**vee-**I most **definitely** agree!  Sess/Kag is **so** hard to find!  But they're on the rise!  XD

**(blank)-***rubbing smacked cheek*  ouch…

**Inuyasha's Angel**-I know, I know.  ^_^  But, yano, first impressions!  XD  They gotta be good!

**sunflowerobi**-Really?  ^_^  I'm still in piano (ACK!), and I just **recently** started violin.  ^_^  I've been playing for about a year.  ^^  You play flute?  O.O  *is very jealous*  I WANNA PLAY IT, TOO!

**Lunakitty**-And work on it, I am.  ^____^  Thanks for your support, Luna!  ^-^  Luvya for it!

**The Eternal**-XD  I **love** your pen name, by the way.  ^________^  Yes, and I hope you will find it in your gracious soul to forgive me.  *bows*  This poor story was, indeed, neglected for an extended amount of time.  Would you find it in your heart to accept this poor soul's apology?  ^.~

**Nae**-Is this my best, yet?  ^_^

**(blank)**-My, my, my.  Pushy, pushy people you reviewers are.

**vee**-Oi…^^;  You reviewed twice!  -.-  I guess you really must like this story then, huh?  =^_^=  Well, your question has been answered (yes, it **is** updated, hard as the concept is to conceive).  ^_^  Thanks for your support!

**Yume-damo-shirinai**-Thanks!  ^_^  I'm glad you do!  But…are you sure?  Quite a few have been added since you reviewed.  -.-;;  Or not, I'm not sure.  ^^;

Hey!  Thanks for **all** your reviews!  ^_^  It really keeps me going, really, what you say in the review really determines whether I go on or not.  -.-  Meaning, if you flame me, in all likelihood, this story will either A) Cease to exist B) Be formally discontinued C) Be put in my 'oh-I'm-so-shamed' category in my mind or D) I will personally cuss you out

As appealing as it may sound to some, please don't flame just to get me to cuss you out.  -_-;  There are a few on my bus whom would die for the opportunity.  'Cuss!  Cuss!'  =_=  And I can't believe what kind of sadistic idiots would do that, but obviously, they are here, in this world.  *sigh*  And I will forever resent them.  Too bad!!!

On a lighter note, anyone know any Naraku/Kagome stories?  Other than the ones by SinfulBlack?  Tell me in your review!  ^.~  I'd really love you for it!  Until next time, ne?  ^^  Sayoonara!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  If I haven't already announced in this story (too lazy to read back), I will only send e-mail updates if you include your e-mail address.  I will no longer dig through profiles to find them as I had done before!  And also, please note, if you already receive e-mail verification of my updates, please don't include your e-mail!  -_-;  It will only have to require me to look through my mailing list to try and find you!  I would **very** much appreciate it if you would…I dunno…follow directions I could say?  ^^;  Anyways, jaa!


End file.
